I can't lose her, Harry
by millumino
Summary: Chaos interrupts an otherwise normal evening for Quinn in the most unexpected way. One shot.


_This is a one shot. I don't own Glee or Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Well it's just you and me again tonight, buddy," Quinn flipped on the TV, settling down with Merlin on the couch. She sank back into the couch, glad to have a chance to relax after such a rough shift the past two days. She sighed, pulling the pug a little closer to scratch behind his ears and wishing (not for the firsttime) that her girlfriend didn't have to be out of town. "Let's see if there's anyth-"<p>

A loud pop interrupted her conversation. She yelped, jumping back into the couch in surprise. After the initial shock, the next thing Quinn registered was the panicked and pained yelling that was filling the room. Chaos had just appeared in the middle of her living room in the form of Harry, Ron and …

"Hermione!" Quinn immediately sprang to her feet, panic in her voice, "What the hell happened?"

Hermione was laying on the ground, hissing and whimpering in pain, tears streaking her face. Her robes were torn at her shoulder, her skin punctured as though some animal had tried to rip it off. But it was the right side of her robes, dark with blood, that caused Quinn's eyes to widen in panic.

"We were surprised. Dark wizards..werewolf…" Harry explained as he rather breathlessly walked the perimeter of the apartment, waving his wand every few feet muttering "Protego". His voice had a slight waver Quinn had never heard before . "..We had to get out. I - I started to pull us one way, she another…"

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay," Quinn knelt next to Hermione and pulled off the sweatshirt she'd been wearing to press it against the brunette's shoulder wound to stop the bleeding. Hermione hissed at the pressure. Quinn glanced between Harry and Ron. Ron was pacing back and forth anxiously. Quinn could see Ron had a split lip and Harry was limping slightly, but otherwise they seemed okay. As she listened to Harry she started to move Hermione's robes so she could see the damage. "I'm just going to see about your side, 'Mione, oka- Oh God…" The blonde's face paled when she saw exposed muscle twitching, blood everywhere, a sick feeling boiling in her stomach.

Quinn knew what had happened. She'd been splinched. Hermione tried to explain it to her once, but Quinn never fully understood what her girlfriend had meant until now. A large laceration on Hermione's right side ran from just below her ribs down to her hip bone, exposing muscle that twitched and spasmed with each breath Hermione took.

"Don't just stare!" Ron stopped pacing, eyes fiery, "Bloody, do something!"

"I'm thinking!" Quinn yelled. She couldn't do anything for a wound like that, not with what she had in the house. "I'm not a hospital... And I'm not a fucking wizard," she growled, panic starting to slowly grip her insides as she tried to rack her brain for a solution.

"Knew the muggle medics were just nutters," Ron mumbled.

"Ron…" Harry admonished, returning back to the other three.

"Harry, she's just sitting there! Staring! We should have gone to Mungo's."

"She brought us here for a reason."

The tone in Harry's voice seemed to shut Ron up.

Quinn was just staring at the wound, her mind racing, unaware of Harry and Ron's discussion. She was panicking. Her girlfriend was in need of medical attention, she was a doctor (a damn good one too), and she was panicking! Pull yourself together, Fabray!

"Qui-inn…" Hermione managed to whimper softly before grunting again in pain, her eyes shutting tightly as her body jerked.

That's all Quinn needed.

"I'm right here, 'Mione," Quinn said softly before snapping into action. "Harry, in the hallway closet I have a blue medical bag. I also need Hermione's medical kit… uh, she keeps it in the bottom left drawer of her desk. Ron, grab some towels and blankets. We need to keep her warm so she doesn't go into shock..." She looked up at Ron who was just staring at her, eyes narrowed, Harry had already left to complete his task. "Can you handle that? Or am I still just a nutter?"

Ron just grunted, heading to the kitchen.

Once Harry returned, Quinn began to frantically dig through Hermione's kit, lifting each bottle and struggling to read the worn out labels.

"This stuff.. it's always been Hermione's thing…" Harry mumbled.

"Where the fuck is the essence of dittany?" Quinn growled, her panic suddenly shifting to anger.

"Accio dittany," Harry mumbled. A small vile jumped from the kit and into his hands.

"… Thanks," the blonde's shoulders relaxed slightly. The self-loathing and subsequent anger at both Ron and Harry started to lose it's grip on the blonde, but it was still there - niggling at the back of her neck. "I need to learn that trick."

Harry's lips quirked into a very small smile, as Quinn started to apply the potion to Hermione's wound, "How do you know about dittany?"

"Hermione," Quinn started to place drops of the potion along Hermione's larger wound. Quinn hid her as she saw Hermione's wound slowly start to repair itself. "She caught me reading her copy of Magical Maladies and Remedies…" Quinn continued, reaching over to push some sweat soaked hair away from Hermione's face, "Didn't you, baby?" She could see the expression on the brunette's face relax slightly despite the now more subtle jerks and whimpers.

* * *

><p>"Baby, you home?" Hermione dropped off her bag and keys on the couch. When she didn't get a response she wandered down the hallway to the bedroom. She stopped in the doorframe and smiled softly. Quinn was sprawled out on the ground, headphones on as she flipped through one of the many books littered on the ground. Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly when she recognized the book the blonde was flipping through.<p>

"Why are you looking at Magical Maladies and Remedies," Hermione moved over to Quinn, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn jumped at the contact, pulling out one of the buds from her ear, her hand going to her chest, "'Mione... God, you scared me," she chuckled softly as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione just smiled and tilted her head towards the book. "Oh, um," Quinn's cheeks went pink. "Sorry - I should have asked. I just -"

Hermione settled down on the ground next to her girlfriend a soft smile on her face. She rolled her eyes and gently pressed a finger to the center of Quinn's reading glasses to push back up the blonde's nose. "It's fine." Quinn visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "I can show you if you want," Hermione added with a grin, pulling the book onto her lap.

* * *

><p>By the time Ron returned with the towels and blankets, Quinn was working on Hermione's shoulder. "How did this happen?" She started cleaning the wound with alcohol causing Hermione to hiss in pain. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts."<p>

"It was a routine raid…" Harry muttered.

Quinn grabbed a small face towel, rolling it up as putting it near Hermione's mouth. "Bite on this," she instructed. She entered into medical mode, instinctively detaching herself from the emotions that were threatening to suffocate her.

"Routine raid?" Ron scoffed. "It was a bloody ambush!"

"A nasty werewolf named Ran Faolan took a swipe," Harry continued. "She was …" His voice lowered, "She was protecting me."

Quinn's shoulders bristled for half a second as her emotions threatened to roar, but she let it out through her nose as she grabbed a needle and thread and started stitching the gash in Hermione's shoulder. The brunette bit down on the towel in her mouth and jerked each time Quinn punctured the skin, tears leaking from the brunette's eyes. Fourteen stitches.

"We need to get her to the bedroom," Quinn mumbled, gently wiping Hermione's cheek with her thumb before she started to dress the wound. Hermione was starting to shiver violently. It was a cold January night and her body was unable to generate heat due to the exertion of the wounds.

The blonde felt numb as she watched Harry levitate Hermione down the hallway and into their bed and Ron placed the blankets on top of his friend. She'd learned to detach her feelings early on in her career. You couldn't let your personal feelings for a patient get in the way of your job - she'd learned that the hard way. Too many strong emotions caused people to make rash designs, to lose focus, to miss the solution. As a doctor you couldn't afford to do that.

"I'll make some tea." Harry's voice sounded distant as the blonde stared over at her girlfriend, who drifted off to sleep.

Quinn didn't even respond as the two boys left the room to head to the kitchen.

"Why were you there?" Quinn asked softly, moving over to the side of the bed, the pain, fear and anger she'd felt earlier creeping into her voice. "A raid, 'Mione?" She fell to her knees, grabbing Hermione's hand in both of hers. "You-" Hermione worked at a desk. She did research. Occasionally she went into the field - but she wasn't an auror, she wasn't supposed to be fighting dark wizards and werewolves. Hermione's hands weren't supposed to be covered in cuts.

The wall Quinn had built up while she was tending to Hermione's wounds broke, a sob racking through her body. She pressed her forehead against the back of Hermione's hand and cried, "I can't lose you."

"You won't."

Quinn snapped her head up. Harry was in the doorway holding a cup of tea. "I thought you could -"

"You!" Quinn yelled getting to her feet and knocking the mug out of Harry's hand. It splattered onto the floor as she continued to yell. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were bright with a renewed fury. "You were supposed to protect her. You promised me, Harry!" She pushed at the boy's shoulder. "The hell was she doing at a raid! Since when does the someone from Muggle Liaison Office go on a raid! She was supposed to be working on policy, Harry, not fighting werewolves."

Quinn had pushed Harry out into the hallway, her breathing labored from the tears that were spilling as she continued to fume at the boy.

"I know," Harry said softly, his eyes wide. He'd never seen Quinn angry and it was actually rather frightening. He was thankful the girl wasn't a wizard, he didn't even want to imagine her waving a wand in his face instead of her finger. "I'm sorry."

The blonde let out a small sob, "How am I suppose to keep her safe…" Harry wrapped his arms awkwardly around Quinn as she buried her head into his chest, her anger quickly turning to fear. "I - " she hiccuped, "You were supposed to keep her safe for me"

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she sobbed against his chest. "I couldn't keep her safe, but you saved her." Quinn's legs gave out at those words - the fear of what she almost wasn't able to do hitting her like a tidal wave. They sank down to the floor - Harry holding onto Quinn as she cried desperately - she'd never been so scared to lose someone in her life and that fear paralyzed her into a weeping mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reviewing is love!<strong>


End file.
